clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 7
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 2 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 3 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 4 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 5 User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 6 Teh 7th talk.... :O FIRSTZ! Heya! *LOL, I got FireFox and ChatZilla. *CPW-Games tommorow, LM96 quit, and Hat got fired. *C ya! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 18:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Penguin Weather 5 Hey Gary! Here's your weather comic for the next newspaper! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguinweather5.jpg Btw, do you haves ads in your paper? If you do can you advertise my story/blog? Sorry Hi GGD Im sorry about everything I said too. I forgive you. We should also try not to get things out of hand with our newspapers, too. Slidey Don't delete Hello!I will create Red Sneakers page.Don't delete it!Why?Because I have the prove that will available,it shows in a Club Penguin Game Day! image give out in a Billybob's post Your friend-Dodo8My talk page New character Yes, he will be called "Jug Jug" for short. -- 21:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Erm, I would, but IP's can't upload pictures! >_< If you can, would you mind taking a pic of him on CP for me? P.S. Use PrtSc Sys Req and then open MS Paint then say "Paste" then use whatever program to crop it. -- 21:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmph What I'm fighting for isn't anything to do with Slidey, I don't care about that. I'm fighting becuase I don't trust Ben in the least, if you do, that's your problem, I don't care, you'll have to deal with it. Since we aren't friends anymore, STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! Russian OneTalk Page 22:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE Uh, you, when you said "I don't really like Russian" Russian OneTalk Page 17:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE On your blog post, can't remember which newspaper edition is was though. Russian OneTalk Page 19:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Newspaper Can I work in your newspaper? (I will quit mine if you say yes). RE: Just a heads up Yea... I've noticed. I've blocked it for a week for vandalism/ads. Thanks though. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC I sure do wanna go on IRC. How do you?--''Manbu3'' 17:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: i have no idea how to use IRC. I try. is there like a tutorial or sumthin? --''Manbu3'' 17:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply. Thanks for the award! And congrats on becoming one of the top contributors! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 19:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bullying My dad discovered that you called me gay. Last year I had to get kicked off the wiki and computer because I was bullied. That may happen again. Thanks a lot. Ozone101 GO NETHERLANDS! Oh, wait, they lost 01:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks, because I'm on a tight schedule this week (Going on vacation) LOL 15:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Award For you: Whats it mean? See this.--''Manbu3'' 19:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: He removed the links that were on his blog. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 20:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) MY PARTY Hi, I know it's last minute but I'm having a party on August 4th. At 1:00 (penguin time) at Polar Bear at the ice berg. The party is called The Summer is almost over make it last Party. We are going to do a lot of fun activities. So please Try to come. -Happyrocker4 P.S. Happyrocker4 is my penguin name too. dude dude non-members should get free stuff why are you so mean to them?oh wait I know its because you're a bully Hey Gary CP banned me becausee i said a bad word,to a penguin that said it is in ACP ,i was thinking at '''Anti Club Penguin,but fact it was Army CP.Now i'm very upset because of how idiot i was,i'm banned until tommorow.Dodo8My talk page 14:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Please say somthing! Thx! Ok Thanks for reminding me! EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 14:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) MY PARTY Its on August 4 I'll be there! Don't worry. I will be there! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 15:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Party I can't find the page for the partys. What server is it again?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 16:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS P.M.! --''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 18:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Funny Thing The funny thing is is that I was already at Matterhorn early anyways and then you sent we the message. LOL!!!!--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 20:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Matterhorn GO TO MATTERHORN BOILER ROOM THIS SECOND!!--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 21:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ?? Where are you guys? --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 21:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Wait, are you telling me the party is tomorrow?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 21:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shoot. PST and PDT are same (except for winter) and my party is at 3:00 PM PST. :(--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 22:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meaning our parties are at the same time.Manbu3King of patatoes! 22:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gallery & Slideshow Hello Gary! Well, I will awnser your question! All you have to do is click the butten with all the frames when your are editing and then you pick slideshow or gallery then if you choose a picture that has most resent uploads you click on it and then you click select and then you type in on everything you want. ok for the upload your own part. If you want to upload your OWN pictures all you have to do is click upload photo and then you pick your photo and then you go to a page where you can type tuff in about your photo and then you click "Done" then Finnish (if you want to upload more just do it all again.) and then you have your own photos! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) EDT/EST I don't know. You may have to ask LordMaster96. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) EDT/EST I don't know. You may have to ask LordMaster96. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: IDK what u put here... Hello Gary! Well, I will awnser your question! All you have to do is click the butten with all the frames when your are editing and then you pick slideshow or gallery then if you choose a picture that has most resent uploads you click on it and then you click select and then you type in on everything you want. ok for the upload your own part. If you want to upload your OWN pictures all you have to do is click upload photo and then you pick your photo and then you go to a page where you can type tuff in about your photo and then you click "Done" then Finnish (if you want to upload more just do it all again.) and then you have your own photos!--I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) EVIL Why did you put your party the same day as mine now Lord master won't come to mine. --J.B.K-D. 00:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Happyrocker4 Sorry! sorry i couldn't make it too your party!i was at my cousins house and his computer is horrible so club penguin takes hours too load--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 01:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Slideshow Do the same thing as you would with starting a gallery, but at the top, use instead of or . --[[User:LordMaster96|'''''LordMaster96]] Talk! 01:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A-Rod Still At 599 ha ha --Snogale12 08:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Snogale12 Lucky he got it--Snogale12 12:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Snogale12